Dannel Playdon
Dannel Playdon is the Lecturer for Asgsrd 6 pre-history foundation course that Jarra is enrolled in. Personality and Characteristics Very conservative and responsible. He takes his duties as Lecturer seriously and enforces the Asgard Morality standards in a class of 30 students. He is Stasis Qualified, referred to as Stasis Q, in the Earth Girl series, which enables him to open up the stasis boxes that his dig teams find during their class work. Early Years Dannel was born in Delta Sector. At the beginning of series Jarra guesses his age to be around 30, later in the series he mentions that he will start his rejuvenation treatments in the next year, which seems to start around the age of 30. In 2777 When attending his own pre-history classes, he was on the same foundation course with Rono Kipkibor and Stephen of Cassandra 2 research team. Rono, Stephen and Daniel along with another classmate started a historic Rock and Roll band, Dannel plays the drums. Dannel was married to Cadee. In c.2785 Cadee was killed during an earth quark at the California Rift. She either died or they were married at Years End, which is implied in the short story Year End 2788 which is from his POV. ''“One final thing,” said Rono. “Four years ago, Dannel Playdon’s wife was killed at the California Rift. This is the first time he’s been back here since then. You don’t mention that to him, you pretend you don’t notice if he looks upset, and you call me at once if you think he needs help.''Edwards, Janet. Earth Flight (Earth Girl) (p. 58). Prometheus Books. Kindle Edition. Summary Year End 2788 It is the end of the year 2788 and one foundation class has finished. This is the time that of year that causes Dannel the most problems with depression as a result of his wife, Cadee's death, so he spends it with friends. This year he is joining the Cassendra 2 research team at the "Field of the Cloth of Gold" historic site. Before he leaves his dorm is receives a group call from some of the other Asgard Lecturers asking him to help them with a potential new student, Fian. Fian's father is blackmailing and threatening the other Lecturers to not allow Fian on their course. Since Playdon is believed to be above reproach they ask him to take the student. He agrees and in a very short time receives the expected call form Fian's father threatening to blackmail Playdon over a situation in early October 2784 to the beginning of January 2785 when he wasn't where the records indicated that he should be, but Professor Eklund didn't know what Playdon was actually doing at that time. Further in the story it is implied that Playdon was on a Stasis Q job for the Military that is top secret and part of his Security Oath, he can't talk about what they found. Earth Girl The beginning of the year and a new batch of students for his Asgard 6 pre-history foundation class. Lecturer Playdon knows that there are at least 4 problem students and that it is going to be a difficult year, but at this point he has no idea of just how difficult it will be. A first he tries to trip Jarra up with her story of being a MIlitary kid, but Jarra comes through with everything he throws at her, not realizing the extent of her knowledge and abilities. Because of this he starts to believe that she really is from the Military and not an 'ape'. Throughout most of the book he is never quite sure if she really is handicapped or from the Military. But his attitude does change when he realizes that she feels the same as he does about pre-history. Then Jarra is instrumental in saving the lives of his friends when the Cassandra 2 reasearch team is buried by a falling building he accepts her story and stops testing her. Earth Star Earth Flight References Category:Earth Girl Series Characters